


Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

by Abraxan_Lapis



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abraxan_Lapis/pseuds/Abraxan_Lapis
Summary: A new killer, survivor and map is released once again, yet secrets shall be uncovered and identities discovered.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

_|*#$@/-~<[SYSTEM CORRUPTED]%\|_

System rebooting...  
.  
.  
.  
System successfully Rebooted!

Optic nerve function turning on...

_-/|+*^%|#>|\\_/=

Eyes opening, I see a dark night sky with stars scattered around the expansive mass of space. Sitting up my optical sensors detect that I am sitting somewhere in the forest.

I look down and proceed to observe my body, checking to see if is in any way injured. When I am satisfied, I look around and see three men staring at me.

The tallest one is tan and wearing overalls with worn out pants, a mask covering his face with eyes and a mouth painted on. For some reason unknown to me he has metal sticking out of his back, I will have to discover the meaning of this later.

Another wears a white doctor’s coat and appears to have an apparatus on his head that holds his eyelids open, seemingly for constant vigilance. Electricity seems to be sparking around him yet appears to cause no damage to him visible by the naked eye or with my enhanced vision.

The final one is equipped with a black hoodie over their head, while facial features are painted on their white mask, blood is splattered on it too. He has a slim yet lean figure, possibly due to working out.

They all pose possible threats yet show no signs of hostility. The one who seems to be a doctor of some kind try’s to greet me. He says something about how I am a new killer? Searching though my network database I come up with no explanations for this.

Walking closer to them, the shorter one with a hoodie comments something about how tall I am, taller than the trapper? From further observation the trapper appears to be the one with a mask and overalls. I quickly note this information and store it in my database, saving it for safe keeping.

The Doctor notes my cybernetic enhancements and asks about them. I reply with my programmed response about how my creators changed my body to be more useful and efficient.

The Trapper only stands there and stares at me, assessing me. I hope he realizes I am no threat, for I do not wish to partake in a fight with him, it is not valuable to my mission.

Yet now that I do mention it, what is my current mission? I scan all data available to me, yet my findings end up short. It would appear I am not connected to my creators wherever I currently reside.

I will have to think about this later. After prompted by the Doctor, I follow the three to a building where other people reside. They turn their attention to me as soon as they arrive.

One man who appears to be wearing apparel similar to the slasher from Scream comments in an annoyed tone about my cybernetic enhancements and about how ‘this new map better not give me a fucking seizure’.

I do not understand what he means by map. He does not appear to be talking about the paper or holographic version. I assume he means the type found in video games.

Yet we are not in a video game. Though this situation does resemble one from the 20th century. It was called Dead By Daylight. I could use this newfound information to seek answers for my surroundings.

Deciding to do that, as the Doctor explains my new situation to me, the similarity I discovered gets more and more visible. This will be useful to me in time.

When the man starts to list all the other slashers I add his words to my database along with the different killers appearances and abilities. I need to discover as much as I can about the area I am trapped in.

While he is talking, I suddenly am surrounded by some kind of gaseous substance and appear in another place. It looks like the city where my agency is, bright neon lights of every color of the rainbow shining in the dark of the night. Assuming the situation I am in functions like that of the video game, it would appear I am the killer.

Looking around my surroundings and using my heat vision I quickly pinpoint multiple survivors. Tagging their locations I hastily head to the ones close to generators, slowing down once I am close to them.

As I creep closer, I notice that the male I am stalking is nearly halfway done with the generator he is working on. Getting ready to pounce I dig my feet into the ground, readying myself. Once I get a good enough grip, I lunge and slice at his upper back.

He flinches and makes a silent noise of pain. As I pounce again he runs away from the attack, making me chase after him. As I run towards him he suddenly pulls down a pallet in front of me. Leaning forward and bending my legs I parkour over it, the male cursing as I continue to gain on him.

After sensing another survivor working on a generator, I stop chasing him and run towards the person I sensed, leaving him behind.


End file.
